Incubus
by kittie reviewer
Summary: Ashley is being suduced in her dreams, Can Billy and his friends save her in time. No sex or lemons takes place after The Candlestone. Hinted Ashley/Walter and Bonnie/Billy but no real romance in the story. Billy/Ashley brother/sister relation


**Disclaimer, I don't own the Dragons in our Midst Books, they are owned by Brian Davis.**

**Full summary – Ashley starts getting seduced in her dreams, and when her dreams start to seep into her everyday life, she becomes confused on what is reality and what is dreams. Billy and Walter start to notice her odd behavior, and begin to think that this guy in her dreams may not be just a dream but someoen more sinister. No sex or lemons.**

**Warnings – this story deals with demons. May cause nightmares for young woman and girls.**

* * *

Incubus

The sun shined down on a lovely garden, the magnificent fountain flowed to a small stream of crystal clear water. The birds sung a happy song, while the trees branches danced softly with the light breeze. A young woman sat on the white swing that was hanging from the tree branch. Dressed in a flowing white gown, her dark brown hair tied up in gorgeous white ribbons.

The girl sucked in her breath, smelling the flower scented air, what a beautiful place this was. But how did she get here? The ruffle of bushes stole her thoughts, and out of nowhere stepped a young man just a little older then her self. His dashing features were breathtaking. Curly blonde hair just long enough to pass over his eyebrows, looking down farther were his light sea blue eyes that you could just drown in, and his white teeth that flashed so brightly you almost had to shield your eyes. He approached the girl slowly, his hand reaching out to her, "I have come to rescue you my dear," his voice was one to get lost in.

"Rescue me?" the girl sounded confused, "Who are you?"

"Why, I'm the one you've been waiting for," the young man replied, "Incubus."

The young woman stood up from her seating on the swing, "I have not been waiting for you, and I don't even know why I am here."

"You have come here for me, my rose. Just come with me and I'll make all your dreams come true."

"But I don't even know you."

"You will my sweet, come," he extended his hand again toward her.

The girl felt the desire to accepted that hand and go with him. He was very handsome, but a vague dread made her hesitate. A silent battle wared in her head, she felt one of her feet step forward, and her hand extended toward him ready to allow him to sweep her off her feet. There hands got closer and closer, right when they were about to touch, her hand flew back. She couldn't do it, she couldn't go off with some stranger, she knew better. The girl stepped back a few paces, and the mans eyes narrowed slightly, "I see that you aren't ready yet. Don't worry my darling, I will win your love and you will come with me, without hesitation…"

* * *

The loud alarm clock blared in Ashley's ears. With a soft groan she blindly reached over and turned it off. A headache pounded in her ears, and her hands felt clammy, how much she wanted to just roll over and go back to sleep. But that vivid dream stopped her, was that guy someone her mind made up. No she had to have seen him before, dreams were nothing more but pieces of memory formed together to make a story.

Though that dream wasn't a nightmare, she still shivered at the thought of it. What would have happened if she had gone with him? Ashley shook her head, she was being silly, it was just a dream it wouldn't have mattered either way if she had gone with him. Running a hand through her hair a final time, she swung her feet down to the cold wood floor. She was in one of the many rooms of the Foly mansion, having recently been adopted with her non related sisters by Mrs. Bannester, they were all waiting for the Bannester house to be rebuilt.

Because apparently before she met them there house was burnt down by Devin and his slayer minions. At least it was almost done, having to build the next supercomputer with Walter Foly around cracking jokes at every given opportunity was grinding on her nerves. And it didn't help that Karen seemed to have developed a crush on the boy and was joining in on the jokes.

Ashley shivered again, rubbing her hands over her clammy skin. Maybe a shower would help. She stood up stretching the sleep out of her limbs and headed off toward the bathroom. A shower did help a lot, the hot water and warm steam cleared her mind and washed away the clammy feeling on her skin. Feeling fully refreshed after a shower, Ashley went downstairs to the living room where she ran into her adopted sister Karen.

The fourteen year old girl was currently sitting on the couch; book in hand and a casted leg propped up on a food rest, "Morning Ashley," she greeted when the older girl entered the room.

Ashley smiled at her, "How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty well, can't wait to get this cast off though." Karen had taken a bad break in her leg while trying to escape through the Omega Entrance in Doc's laboratory. After a complicated surgery she was finally on the road to recovery. "How's the supercomputer coming?"

"It's going, I'm guessing it will be built within the next couple of weeks."

"What are you going to name it?"

Ashley raised an eyebrow at her, "Name it? A computer, you don't name inanimate objects."

"Sure you do, especially things that have a mind of there own."

"Fine its name is the CG project."

"No!" Karen groaned in frustration, couldn't Ashley ever show a bit of humor, "Give him an actual name."

"Ok, ok fine," Ashley growled, "His name is Larry," she shouted out the first name that came to mind.

"Larry? Sounds like someone has a boyfriend," Walter just came into the room hearing the last bit of the conversation.

Ashley glared at him, _great Mr. bad sense of humor is here_, "I'm not talking about a boyfriend."

"You sure Ashley?" Karen asked giving a teasing smile.

Karen and Walter spent the next few minutes tossing jokes back and forth about the boyfriend Ashley didn't have. Billy suddenly came into the room with Bonnie following behind him. They both took a moment to stare at the scene before them, "Hey guys you better stop, Alberta Enestine looks about ready to blow her top," he said calling Ashley by her nickname.

Karen and Walter stopped immediately at seeing the dragon genius's flaming red face. Bonnie approached Ashley bringing one of her dragon wings over to touch the older girl on the shoulder, "Ashley relax, they were just joking around."

The older girl took a deep breath to calm herself, "Yeah your right sorry guys," she said to Karen and Walter.

"The Professor should be here at any moment so we should wait in the school room for him," Billy said.

"Ok come on Karen I'll help you down the stairs," Walter offered helping the crutches and helping the flame haired girl to her feet.

"Ok Ashley, we'll leave you in piece," Billy said and then sent a ball of fire from his mouth into the fire place before leaving the room with Bonnie.

Ashley sighed with relief at finally being left alone. Would Walter ever grow up, she was no annoyed at all the jokes he cracked. She shook her head, now was not the time for fuming about that boy. There new house was almost finished and she would be out of here in no time. She sat down on the couch and pulled out her spiral binder, and a pen. The room was silent for awhile except for the sound of the pen and paper grinding together.

She suddenly shook her head, that dream she had just wouldn't escape her mind. Ashley couldn't help but wish that she had stayed asleep just a little longer. If she did she might have gone with him. What would have happened if she gone with him. God it was just a dream, it didn't matter either way. But why couldn't she get his handsome face out of her mind.

* * *

**Since these books weren't a category yet I decided to take it upon myself and make sure they got added. Considering that a few people have already written stories for these books in a random category. Updates are questionable. **


End file.
